Wie das Leben so spielt
by KKlever
Summary: Blaine kommt Kurt zur Hilfe und wird verletzt!


_**Disclaimer: I don´t own Glee!**_

_**Dies ist meine erste Glee-Geschichte, die ich sehr gerne auf englisch schreiben würde, wenn ich es gut genug könnte.** _

Es war an einem Freitagnachmittag als Blaine an die Tür der Familie Hudson-Hummel klopfte. Er freute sich darauf, seinen Freund Kurt zu überraschen. Da eine Probe mit den Warblers ausgefallen war, war Blaine ein paar Stunden eher als geplant in Lima. Burt Hummel, Kurts Vater, öffnete ihm und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Blaine! Was machst Du denn hier? Kurt hat gesagt, Du kommst zum Abendessen."

Blaine nickte lächelnd. „Die Warbler-Probe heute Nachmittag ist ausgefallen und ich wollte ihn überraschen. Ist er schon da?"

Burt schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Kurt hat noch eine Glee-Probe bis 16.00 Uhr. Wenn Du willst, kannst Du hier auf ihn warten!"

Blaine blickte auf seine Uhr und überlegte kurz. Obwohl er Burt sehr mochte und schätzte, hatte er nicht allzu viel Lust eine halbe Stunde mit ihm allein zu sein. Burt würde sich gezwungen fühlen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und das konnte manchmal ganz schön unbehaglich und peinlich sein.

„Ich glaube, ich hole ihn von der Schule ab!" sagte Blaine.

„Ist gut!" sagte Burt achselzuckend und schloss die Tür.

….

Kurt war 20 Minuten vor dem Ende der Glee-Probe zu Mr. Schuester gegangen und hatte ihn darum gebeten, eher gehen zu dürfen. Da eigentlich nur noch die Besprechung der Mädchen-Auftritte der nächsten Tage anstand, hatte Mr. Schuester ihn gehen lassen. Kurt war ziemlich aufgeregt, da er noch einiges für den Abend besorgen wollte. Blaine wollte kommen und da sein Vater zusammen mit Carole ins Kino gehen wollte, hatte er sich vorgenommen für Blaine zu kochen.

Während Kurt überlegte, was er noch alles einkaufen musste, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto. Kurz nachdem er die McKinley High School verlassen hatte, stellten sich ihm drei Jungs mit Football- und Hockey-Jacken in den Weg. Er hatte sie nicht kommen sehen und er stoppte abrupt. Kurt wollte keinen Ärger haben, daher drehte er sich um, um wieder zurück in die Schule zu gehen, doch plötzlich stand Azimio Adams und ein weiterer Junge vor ihm.

„Hallo Schwuchtel!" begrüßte ihn Azimio mit einem fiesen Lächeln im Gesicht. Azimio war einer derjenigen, die Kurt einfach nicht Ruhe lassen wollten und ihn immer und immer wieder beleidigten oder Slushies ins Gesicht warfen. Kurt war dies gewöhnt, doch nach der Schule hatten sie ihm noch nie aufgelauert. Kurt merkte auch sofort mit Entsetzen, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Azimios Atem stank nach Alkohol.

„Bitte, lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!" sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Ganz langsam kam Azimio auf ihn zu und Kurt wich ängstlich zurück. „Wir werden Dir mal zeigen, dass es besser gewesen wäre, auf dieser Schwulen-Schule zu bleiben! Los!" Auf Azimios Aufforderung hin, packten ihn zwei der Jungs, die Kurt nicht kannte und zerrten ihn in Richtung der Mülltonnen.

….

Blaine fuhr zur McKinley High School und parkte seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz. Er war schon öfter hier gewesen und kannte sich daher aus. Als er sich dem Schulgebäude näherte, meinte er plötzlich Kurts Stimme zu hören. Irritiert blieb er kurz stehen, sah sich um und ging in die Richtung, aus der er Kurts Stimme gehört hatte. Er ging um das Schulgebäude herum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er konnte Kurt sehen, der zurückgedrängt gegen einen Müllcontainer stand. Fünf Jungs mit Football- und Hockey-Jacken standen vor ihm. Kurt hielt seine Umhängetasche wie einen Schutzschild vor sich und Blaine konnte deutlich sehen, dass er Angst hatte. Fieberhaft überlegte Blaine was er tun konnte. Gegen diese 5 Typen hatte er keine Chance, aber er konnte Kurt dort auch nicht alleine lassen. Schnell zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und schrieb so schnell er konnte eine SMS und schickte sie ab. Anschließend atmete er tief durch, steckte sein Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche und ging langsam auf Kurt und seine Widersacher zu.

„Könnt Ihr mich nicht bitte einfach in Ruhe lassen!" hörte Blaine Kurt sagen. Der Anführer der Bande, den Blaine nicht kannte, ein bulliger dunkelhäutiger Typ, schien dies lustig zu finden.

„Wir haben Dir schon oft gesagt, dass Du auf unserer Schule nicht wie ein schwuler Affe rumlaufen sollst, Du Tunte!" Azimio riss Kurt seinen Hut vom Kopf und trampelte darauf herum.

Blaine sah, dass Kurt Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" sagte Blaine mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme. Er stand noch etwa fünf Meter von Kurt entfernt. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass er näher gekommen war.

Mit angst geweiteten Augen sah Kurt ihn entsetzt an.

„Blaine!" hauchte er.

Azimio und auch alle anderen Jungen hatten sich zu Blaine umgedreht. Da dieser immer noch seinen Dalton Blazer an hatte, war unschwer zu erkennen, wo er herkam.

„Ahh, noch so eine Schwuchtel!" tönte Azimio. „Du kannst Deinen Loverboy am besten gleich wieder zu deiner Schwuchtelschule mitnehmen. Wir wollen ihn hier nämlich nicht!"

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" sagte Blaine noch einmal. Er merkte, wie sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug.

„Sonst was?" fragte ihn Azimio lauernd. „Ziehst Du dann Deinen rosa Zauberstab und verwandelst uns alle in Kaninchen?"

Azimio lachte gackernd und die vier anderen Jungs lachten mit ihm.

Kurt bekam vor Angst keinen Ton heraus. Er wäre am liebsten mit Blaine davon gelaufen, doch einer der Jungs hatte ihn gepackt und hielt ihn fest. Er sah flehentlich zu Blaine.

Azimio sah zu Kurt, dann zurück zu Blaine und fing an zu grinsen. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was Du Schwuchtel tust, wenn ich das hier mit dieser Tunte mache!"

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug er Kurt hart und mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

Kurt hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf platzte. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich und kurz hatte er das Gefühl ohnmächtig zu werden. Er spürte wie ihm Blut über das Gesicht lief.

Blaine reagierte sofort. Nur noch rot sehend stürmte er auf Azimio zu und noch bevor ihn einer der anderen Jungs aufhalten konnte, hatte er Azimio drei Schläge ins Gesicht verpasst. Blaine war in Dalton im Box-Club und mit Befriedigung bemerkte er wie Azimios Nase bei seinem zweiten Schlag brach. Als er Azimio einen weiteren Schlag verpassen wollte, rissen ihn zwei der anderen Jungs zurück und hielten ihn fest. Blaine versuchte sich loszureißen, doch gegen die zwei hatte er keine Chance.

Azimio, der sich mit einer Hand seine Nase hielt, sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

„Du schwule Sau hast mir meine Nase gebrochen!" Er spuckte Blut auf den Boden und trat dann auf Blaine zu.

„Das wirst Du mir büßen!" sagte er und schlug zu.

….

Im Glee-Club war die Stunde gerade beendet. Mr. Schuester hatte den Raum bereits verlassen. Die Stimmung war gut, da alle sich auf das Wochenende freuten. Gerade als Finn mit Rachel zusammen gehen wollte, summte sein Handy. Finn nahm es zur Hand und sah, dass er eine SMS von Blaine bekommen hatte. Stirnrunzelnd öffnete er sie, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was Blaine von ihm wollte. Gut, Blaine war Kurts Freund, doch ansonsten hatte er nicht viel zu tun mit dem Freund seines Stiefbruders. Als er die SMS las, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Die SMS lautete: _KURT BRAUCHT HILFE BEI DEN MÜLLTONNEN._

„Puck, Mike, Sam, kommt mit," rief er seinen Freunden zu. „Kurt braucht sofort unsere Hilfe! Artie hol Mr. Schuester!"

Finn stürzte davon und Puck, Mike und Sam folgten ihm ohne zu zögern. Nur die Mädchen sahen sich kurz fragend an, bevor sie ebenfalls hinter den Jungs her eilten.

Als Finn zusammen mit den anderen Jungs um das Gebäude der High School kamen, sahen sie sofort was los war. Kurt wurde von einem Jungen festgehalten und Azimio war gerade dabei Blaine zu verprügeln. Finn sah, dass Azimio wie ein Irrer immer wieder auf Blaine einschlug, der bereits halb bewusstlos von zwei Jungs festgehalten wurde.

„Hey! Hört sofort auf!" rief Finn schon von weitem.

Die vier Jungs, die mit Azimio zusammen waren, sahen entsetzt, wie Finn und die restlichen Mitglieder des Glee-Clubs auf sie zugerannt kamen. Die zwei die Blaine hielten, ließen ihn einfach los genauso wie der, der Kurt festhielt und zusammen mit dem vierten Jungen liefen sie über das Football-Feld davon. Nur Azimio trat weiter wie ein Berserker auf Blaine ein, der bereits am Boden lag.

Als Finn Azimio erreicht hatte, warf er sich gegen ihn und riss ihn um, weg von Blaine. Finn wollte Azimio sofort eine verpassen, doch Sam hielt ihn auf. „Nicht, das ist er nicht wert!" Finn atmete tief durch und wusste das Sam recht hatte. Er nickte ihm nur kurz zu. „Hältst Du ihn mit Puck bitte fest, ich muss mich um Kurt kümmern!"

Kurt, der die ganze Zeit hilflos hatte zusehen müssen, wie Azimio Blaine verprügelte, kroch zu Blaine und nahm seine Hand. „Blaine!" flüsterte er. „Blaine, bitte wach auf!" Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht während er Blaines Hand streichelte. Blut vermischte sich mit seinen Tränen. Über seinem linken Auge hatte Kurt eine stark blutende Platzwunde, die er jedoch gar nicht wahrnahm. Kurt nahm nur noch Blaine wahr. Selbst als Finn sich neben ihn kniete und ihn an der Schulter berührte, reagierte er nicht.

„Kurt, ist alles o.k. mit Dir?" fragte Finn seinen Stiefbruder, doch Kurt reagierte nicht. Finn sah zu Blaine und ihm wurde fast übel. Blaine sah furchtbar aus. Sein ganzes Gesicht war von Schlägen gezeichnet und voller Blut und Finn konnte nicht erkennen, ob er noch atmete. Finn sah sich um. Er sah, dass alle anderen Mitglieder der New Directions wie versteinert um sie herumstanden.

„Rachel, ruf einen Krankenwagen! Quinn ruf die Polizei!" sagt Finn.

Rachel nickte mit Tränen in den Augen und griff zitternd zu ihrem Handy. Quinn tat es ihr gleich.

In diesem Moment erschien Will Schuester und Finn war froh, seinen Lehrer zu sehen.

Will kniete sich neben Blaine.

„Oh Gott, was ist passiert?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Azimio hat Blaine verprügelt!" sagte Finn und deutete auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden und sich heftig wehrenden Azimio, der von Puck, Mike und Sam zu Boden gedrückt wurde.

Will Schuester nickte nur und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Blaine. Er konnte erkennen, dass Blaines Nase mit Sicherheit gebrochen war.

„Finn, hilf mir Blaine zur Seite zu drehen, sonst könnte er an seinem eigenen Blut ersticken!"

Finn zögerte keinen Moment und half Will Blaine vorsichtig auf die Seite zu drehen.

„So ist gut! Halt ihn bitte so fest, Finn!" Will fühlte bei dem verletzten Blaine nach einem Puls und legte ihm auch vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Brust.

„Lebt…. lebt er noch?" fragte Finn leise.

Will fand zuerst keinen Puls und fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Doch dann fühlte er einen schwachen aber regelmäßigen Puls und er spürte auch das Blaine atmete.

„Er lebt!" sagte er und alle Anwesenden atmeten erleichtert auf.

Will wandte sich zu Kurt, der immer noch Blaines Hand festhielt und immer wieder leise vor sich hinmurmelte: „Blaine, wach auf, bitte wach auf! Es tut mir so leid! Es tut mir so leid!"

„Kurt, ist alles in Ordnung bei Dir? Kurt?"

„Er ist die ganze Zeit schon so und reagiert nicht!" sagt Finn mit sorgenvollem Blick.

Will sah kurz zu Kurt und nickte verständnisvoll. „Er hat vermutlich einen Schock!"

In nächsten Moment war die Sirene eines Krankenwagens zu hören.

„Brittany, Santana! Zeigt den Sanitätern, wo sie hin müssen!" sagte Will zu den beiden Cheerleadern, die sich sofort auf den Weg machten. Will war froh, dass Hilfe für Blaine und Kurt unterwegs war. Blaines Zustand machte ihm Angst.

Die Sanitäter waren schnell zur Stelle und kümmerten sich sofort um Blaine.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte einer der Sanitäter wissen.

„Er und sein Freund wurden verprügelt!" antwortete Will. Er deutete auf Blaine. „Sein Name ist Blaine Anderson und er ist 17. Sein Freund Kurt Hummel steht, denke ich, unter Schock!"

Der Sanitäter sah kurz zu Kurt und nickte. „Sieht ganz so aus!"

Er wandte sich an Kurt. „Kurt, wir müssen uns jetzt um Blaine kümmern! Verstehst Du? Du musst jetzt seine Hand los lassen, Kurt!"

Kurt reagiert nicht darauf und hielt Blaines Hand weiter fest.

Finn legte seine Hände auf Kurts Schultern und versuchte beruhigend auf ihn einzusprechen. „Kurt, die Sanitäter wollen Blaine helfen. Er braucht dringend Hilfe, verstehst Du! Bitte lass ihn los!"

„Blaine!" wisperte Kurt nur, doch dann sah er Finn an, nickte zögernd und ließ Blaines Hand los. Finn sah den Schmerz und die Angst in Kurts Augen. Im nächsten Moment brach Kurt völlig zusammen. Hätte Finn ihn nicht festgehalten, wäre er einfach vornüber gefallen, doch Finn nahm ihn in seine Arme und presste den schluchzenden und zitternden Kurt fest an sich. Finn war es völlig egal, dass sich das Blut aus Kurts Platzwunde auf seinem Sweat-Shirt verteilte.

Die Polizei war mittlerweile auch erschienen und Mr. Schuester erklärte den beiden herbeieilenden Polizisten, was geschehen war. Nach einem Blick auf Blaine und Kurt fackelten die Beamten nicht lange und verfrachteten Azimio in Handschellen in den Polizeiwagen. Die Polizisten begannen anschließend damit, die Namen und Aussagen der anwesenden Glee-Kids aufzunehmen.

Nachdem die Sanitäter Blaine vorsichtig eine Halsstütze angelegt hatten, hievten sie ihn auf eine Trage und brachten ihn sofort zum Krankenwagen. Einer der Sanitäter kam mit einer Decke zurück und legte sie Kurt um die Schultern. Anschließend wollte er ihm hoch helfen, aber Kurt hatte sich an Finn festgekrallt und ließ ihn nicht los.

„Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen. Er braucht ärztliche Hilfe!" Der Sanitäter blickte Finn ungeduldig an.

„Könnte ich nicht mit ihm mitfahren?" fragte Finn bittend. „Ich bin sein Bruder."

Der Sanitäter überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Gut, steigt vorne ein, aber schnell!"

Als Finn Kurt mit sich hoch zog, fiel ihm Blaines Handy auf, das Blaine aus der Hosentasche gefallen sein musste. Er bückte sich danach und steckte es ein. Anschließend führte er Kurt zum Krankenwagen und zusammen stiegen sie ein.

Auf der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus hielt Finn Kurt die ganze Zeit fest. Finn hoffte, dass Kurt nicht hörte, was die Sanitäter im hinteren Teil des Krankenwagens sagten, denn es machte ihm eine Heidenangst. Er hörte nur Bruchstücke wie „rechts keine Lungengeräusche" oder „zu niedriger Blutdruck"! Am liebsten hätte er Kurt die Ohren zugehalten, doch Finn hatte das Gefühl, dass Kurt gar nichts mehr mitbekam. Kurt war völlig apathisch.

Als sie endlich am Krankenhaus angekommen waren, half Finn ein Sanitäter dabei Kurt aus dem Wagen zu bekommen. Finn sah, wie Blaine auf der Krankentrage eilig in die Notaufnahme gebracht wurde. Langsam führte er Kurt hinterher und eine Schwester eilte ihnen am Eingang bereits entgegen. Sie musste wohl schon gehört haben, was passiert war, denn sie sagte: „Bring Deinen Bruder bitte in den Raum 3! Der ist dort links!" Sie zeigte Finn, wo er hin sollte. Finn nickte nur. In dem Raum befand sich ein Bett und Finn führte Kurt dorthin. Er schaffte es, dass Kurt sich auf das Bett setzte, aber Kurt ließ ihn weiterhin nicht los. Kurt zitterte am ganzen Körper, während ihm unaufhaltsam Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Sshhh, es wird alles wieder gut, Kurt! Blaine ist jetzt hier in guten Händen!" sagte Finn leise und strich Kurt über das Haar. Finn hatte nicht das Gefühl als hätte Kurt ihn gehört. In diesem Moment erschien ein Arzt, der sich als Dr. Meyers vorstellte. Dr. Meyers ließ sich von Finn erzählen, was passiert war und erkannte die Lage sofort.

„Ich werde Deinem Bruder ein Beruhigungsmittel mit einem leichten Schlafmittel geben, damit er sich ausruhen kann. Er hat einen Schock und braucht jetzt sehr viel Ruhe. Wir müssen uns auch um die Platzwunde über seinem Auge kümmern. Ich fürchte, die Wunde muss genäht werden! Außerdem hat er vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung!" Finn nickte nur und sah zu, wie eine Schwester kurze Zeit später Kurt eine Spritze in den Oberarm verabreichte. Kurt ließ alles mit sich geschehen und nach kurzer Zeit begannen seine Augenlider zuzufallen und Finn half der Schwester dabei, Kurt auf das Bett zu legen.

„Könntest Du jetzt bitte draußen warten, damit wir uns um Deinen Bruder kümmern können?" fragte die freundliche Schwester und mit einem letzten Blick auf den jetzt schlafenden Kurt verließ Finn den Raum.

Vor der Tür atmete Finn tief durch. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was alles passiert war. Er konnte kaum glauben, wie schnell alles von einem normalen fröhlichen Freitag mit Glee-Probe zu so etwas unvorstellbar Grauenhaften hatte werden können. Ihm fiel ein, dass er Burt und seine Mutter anrufen musste. Finn griff zu seinem Handy und sah, dass dort immer noch die SMS von Blaine zu lesen war. Wie lange hatte die SMS gebraucht, um ihn zu erreichen? Hätte er etwas anders und besser machen können? Finn versuchte diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und rief seinen Stiefvater an.

„Hey Finn, wo bleibt Ihr alle?" meldete sich Burt ungeduldig.

„Burt!" sagte Finn tonlos und Burt Hummel wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Finn, was ist passiert? Ist was mit Kurt?" wollte Kurts Vater wissen.

„Wir ... er... wir sind im Krankenhaus, in der Notaufnahme, aber Kurt geht es ganz gut. Nur...", Finn sah Blaines zerschlagenes Gesicht vor sich und stockte kurz.

„Was ist los Finn, was ist passiert?" erklang Burts aufgeregte Stimme.

„Blaine wurde übel zusammengeschlagen. Kurt hat auch was abgekriegt, aber nicht so viel wie Blaine!"

„Wir kommen sofort!" sagt Burt und legte auf.

….

Nachdem Burt sämtliche Verkehrsregeln gebrochen hatte, erreichten er und Carole das Krankenhaus nach 15 Minuten. Als sie die Notaufnahme betraten, entdeckte Carole sofort ihren Sohn, der im Wartebereich saß und nur vor sich hinstarrte. Finn bemerkte seine Mutter und Burt erst als Carole ihn stürmisch in die Arme schloss.

„Gott sei Dank, geht es Dir gut!" sagte Carole und wollte Finn gar nicht mehr los lassen.

„Was ist mit Kurt und wo ist er?" fragte Burt aufgeregt.

„Er wird noch behandelt, er..." antwortete Finn leise, doch in diesem Moment sah Carole das Blut auf seinem Sweat-Shirt.

„Oh Gott, Finn, bist Du verletzt?" fragte sie entsetzt und suchte nach einer Wunde an seinem Kopf oder in seinen Haaren.

„Was? Ich..." Finn sah an sich herab und entdeckte erst jetzt das getrocknete Blut von Kurt auf seinen Sachen. „Das ist nicht mein Blut, Mum! Es ist Kurts!"

Burts Knie wurden weich und er setzte sich neben Finn.

„Sag mir was passiert ist, Finn!" forderte er Finn mit zitternder Stimme auf.

Finn sah Burt kurz an und schluckte. „Was alles genau passiert ist, kann ich Dir nicht sagen, Burt! Gerade als der Glee-Club vorbei war, bekam ich von Blaine eine SMS, dass Kurt Hilfe bei den Mülltonnen braucht und ich bin mit den anderen sofort dorthin. Als wir dort ankamen, sahen wir ..."

Finn stockte kurz, da er alles plötzlich wieder vor Augen hatte. Burt legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Finn fuhr fort. „Ein paar Schwachköpfe aus dem Football- und Hockeyteam müssen Kurt aufgelauert haben. Als ich und die anderen dazu kamen, hielt gerade einer Kurt fest, während Azimio, ein Junge aus meinem Football-Team, immer und immer wieder auf Blaine einschlug. Ich habe ihn von ihm weggerissen, aber Blaine ...!" Finn stockte erneut und Burt sah, dass Finn Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Was ist mit Blaine?" fragte er tonlos.

Finn schluckte und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch bevor er antworten konnte. „Ich dachte, er wäre tot, Burt! Ich dachte, er atmet nicht mehr! Doch dann kam Mr. Schuester und kümmerte sich um Blaine. Er ... er sagte uns, dass er noch lebt! Dann kam der Krankenwagen!"

Burt wollte gerade nach Kurt fragen, doch in diesem Moment kam ein Arzt auf sie zu. „Sind Sie Mr. Hummel?" fragte er Burt.

Burt sprang sofort auf. „Ja, ich bin Kurts Vater. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Ich kann Sie beruhigen!", erwiderte der Arzt. „Ihrem Sohn geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er schläft gerade. Er hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, eine Platzwunde über dem linken Auge, die wir nähen mussten und er hat Anzeichen einer akuten Belastungssituation gezeigt, was man im Volksmund auch als Schock bezeichnet. Wir werden ihn 24 Stunden hier behalten und überwachen. Es sieht aber so aus, als könnte er das Krankenhaus schon morgen wieder verlassen!"

„Er hat einen Schock?" fragte Burt ungläubig.

„Burt, ich denke, Kurt glaubte, dass Blaine tot ist!" erklärte Finn leise. „Er musste alles mit ansehen! Kurt war völlig neben der Spur, so habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen!"

Burt schloss einen Moment gequält die Augen und stellte sich vor, was sein Sohn hatte durchmachen müssen.

„Können wir ... können wir zu ihm?" fragte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Natürlich!" der Arzt nickte verständnisvoll und zeigte ihnen den Weg. „Er wird gleich auf ein normales Zimmer verlegt", erklärte ihnen der Arzt. „Sie können aber solange hier bei ihm bleiben!"

Als Burt seinen Sohn in diesem weißen Krankenbett liegen sah, blieb Burt abrupt stehen. Kurts Mutter, Elizabeth, war in einem Krankenbett wie diesem gestorben, während Burt bei ihr war. All die jahrelang verdrängten Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch.

Carole nahm Burts Hand und drückte sie. Sie wusste genau, was Burt in diesem Moment empfand. „Burt hört mir zu! Kurt wird wieder gesund. Wir müssen jetzt für ihn stark sein!" sagte sie und küsste Burt.

Burt atmete tief durch und lächelte seine zweite Frau an. „Du hast recht!" sagte er, setzte sich neben Kurts Bett und nahm seine Hand.

Burt sah Kurt an und registrierte die mit einem Pflaster versehene Platzwunde über seinem linken Auge. Er sah auch die Infusion, die in Kurts rechten Unterarm führte. Kurt sah so zerbrechlich und blass aus.

Burt bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Arzt mit ihnen in Kurts Zimmer gekommen war. „Warum bekommt er eine Infusion?" fragte er besorgt.

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Hummel!" beruhigte ihn der Arzt. „Das ist nur um den Flüssigkeits- und Elektrolythaushalt zu verbessern. Es handelt sich lediglich um eine Kochsalzlösung, die seinen Kreislauf stärkt."

„Gut!" Burt nickte zufrieden. „Wann wird er aufwachen?"

„Ich denke, er wird noch ein bis zwei Stunden schlafen, bevor er aufwacht!" antwortete der Arzt.

„Doktor! Eine Frage noch!" Der Arzt, der gerade den Raum verlassen wollte, drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Wie geht es Blaine?" wollte Burt wissen.

„Ist das der andere Junge, der mit Kurt zusammen eingeliefert wurde?" fragte der Arzt und Burt nickte.

„Er ist nicht mein Patient, aber ich weiß, dass er gerade operiert wird! Mehr kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen!" Mit diesen Worten verließ der Arzt den Raum.

Auch wenn Burt sich dabei schlecht fühlte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er froh war, dass es nicht Kurt war, der gerade operiert wurde. Trotzdem machte er sich große Sorgen um Blaine.

….

Nachdem Kurt in ein Zimmer im dritten Stock des Krankenhauses verlegt worden war, warteten Burt, Carole und Finn darauf, dass Kurt aufwachte. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde erschien eine Schwester.

„Es tut mir leid Sie zu stören!" sagte sie zaghaft zu Burt. „Aber Ihr Sohn wurde zusammen mit Blaine Anderson eingeliefert, ist das richtig?"

Burt nickte und fürchtete eine schlechte Nachricht. „Bitte lass ihn leben, lieber Gott!" dachte er.

„Wissen Sie vielleicht, wie wir Blaines Eltern erreichen können. Wir versuchen es jetzt schon einige Zeit, aber es ist kein Angehöriger zu finden!" erklärte die Schwester.

„Lebt er?" fragte Burt zaghaft.

Die Schwester nickte. „Er wird immer noch operiert!"

Alle (wachen) Anwesenden atmeten erleichtert auf. Burt sah Finn und Carole an. „Wisst Ihr wie wir die Andersons erreichen können?" fragte er. Er selbst hatte die Eltern von Blaine noch nie kennen gelernt, was ihm jetzt plötzlich komisch vorkam. Immerhin waren Kurt und Blaine bereits seit mehreren Monaten ein Paar. Blaine hatte auf Nachfragen bezüglich seiner Eltern immer mit einem „die sind zur Zeit verreist" geantwortet. Von Blaines Vater wusste Burt nur, dass er irgendein hohes Tier im Stadtrat von Westerville war.

Finn, dem plötzlich einfiel, dass er Blaines Handy immer noch in der Tasche hatte, zog es hervor und sagte: „Ich habe Blaines Handy hier. Ich denke, er wird die Nummer seiner Eltern gespeichert haben!"

Burt nickte und sagte zur Schwester: „Wir kümmern uns darum, dass seine Eltern Bescheid wissen!"

Die Schwester nickte dankbar. „Sagen Sie ihnen, dass dringend jemand herkommen muss, um für Blaine medizinische Entscheidungen zu treffen!" Mit diesen Worten verließ die Schwester den Raum.

Finn suchte und fand in Blaines Kontakten eine Handynummer mit dem Namen „MUM". „Ich glaube, ich habe hier eine Nummer seiner Mutter!" sagte er. „Soll ich...?" Finn sah Burt zweifelnd an, doch Burt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Finn, das mache ich!" Er stand auf, nahm Finn das Handy aus der Hand und verließ den Raum.

Er atmete ein paar Mal durch und wählte dann die Nummer. Nach einigen Sekunden meldete sich eine Frau.

„Ja?"

„Spreche ich mit Mrs. Anderson?" wollte Burt wissen.

Zuerst kam keine Antwort. „Wer sind Sie und warum haben Sie das Handy meines Sohnes?" fragte Mrs. Anderson misstrauisch.

„Mein Name ist Burt Hummel. Ich bin Kurts Vater!" Als darauf keine Reaktion erfolgte, fragte Burt. „Sie wissen doch, wer Kurt ist, oder?"

„Ja, das weiß ich!" erwiderte Mrs. Anderson spitz. „Ist irgendetwas mit Blaine?"

Burt schloss kurz die Augen. „Blaine ist im Krankenhaus. Er wurde schlimm verprügelt!" Burt hörte wie Blaines Mutter scharf die Luft einsog. „Es wäre gut, wenn Sie so schnell wie möglich herkämen!" fügte Burt hinzu.

„Großer Gott, nicht schon wieder!" murmelte Mrs. Anderson. „Das ... das ist nicht so einfach möglich mit dem Vorbeikommen, Mr. Hummel!" erwiderte Mrs. Anderson. „Mein Mann und ich sind gerade auf einer Kreuzfahrt auf dem Atlantik! Wir ... wir können nicht so schnell zurückkommen. Erst in drei Tagen gehen wir wieder vor Anker. Oh mein Gott, geht es Blaine gut?" Burt hörte die Sorge in ihrer Stimme.

„Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, weiß ich es nicht, Mrs. Anderson. Blaine wird seit einer Stunde operiert."

„Mr. Hummel, ich ... ich werde mit meinem Mann sprechen und dann rufe ich Sie gleich wieder an!" mit diesen Worten legte Blaines Mutter einfach auf.

Etwa fünf Minuten später, nachdem sich Burt gerade einen Kaffee geholt hatte, klingelte Blaines Handy.

„Mr. Hummel?" fragte ein männliche Stimme und Burt vermutete sofort, dass es sich um Blaines Vater handeln musste.

„Ja!"

„Mein Name ist Stephen Anderson und ich bin Blaines Vater!"

„Es ist traurig, dass wir so zum ersten Mal miteinander sprechen!" erwiderte Burt. „Und nennen Sie mich bitte Burt!"

Als ob er Burts Hinweis nicht gehört hatte oder nicht hatte hören wollte, fragte Mr. Anderson: „Mr. Hummel, wie geht es meinem Sohn?"

„Wie ich Ihrer Frau bereits sagte, wird er noch operiert, aber das Krankenhaus braucht jemanden hier, der für Blaine medizinische Entscheidungen treffen kann!"

„Darüber habe ich nachgedacht, Mr. Hummel! Könnten Sie mir bitte die Fax-Nummer des Krankenhauses besorgen, damit ich eine Einwilligung faxen kann?"

„Eine Einwilligung wofür?" fragte Burt und ihm wurde klar, dass er Blaines Vater absolut nicht leiden konnte.

„Dafür, dass das Krankenhaus die medizinischen Entscheidungen für Blaine treffen kann!"

Burt glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Sie wollen wildfremden Menschen Entscheidungen überlassen, die vielleicht das Leben Ihres Sohnes betreffen?"

Blaines Vater antwortete darauf zuerst nicht und Burt glaubte schon, die Verbindung wäre abgebrochen.

„Mr. Hummel, ... ähm, Sie müssen wissen, dass wir zurzeit nicht den allerbesten Kontakt zu Blaine haben. Er ... wir sind ... er wohnt für sich allein und führt sein eigenes Leben, dass wir nun mal nicht gut heißen."

Burt fühlte, wie er plötzlich ganz ruhig wurde.

„Sie lassen ihn im Stich, weil er schwul ist, oder?" fragte er tonlos.

„Mr. Hummel, mir ist egal, wie Sie mit Ihrem Sohn umgehen. Für mich und meine Frau ist es wahrlich nicht einfach mit Blaine gewesen und deshalb ...!"

„Deshalb interessiert er Sie nicht mehr?" unterbrach ihn Burt wütend. „Er ist und bleibt Ihr Sohn, Mr. Andersen! Ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut. Er ist 17 und braucht Sie jetzt mehr denn je. Vielleicht wird er sterben und das kümmert Sie anscheinend noch nicht einmal! Wenn ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre, würde ich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um zu meinem Sohn zu kommen!" Burts Stimme wurde lauter, so dass eine Schwester, die vorbeikam, ihn schon böse ansah. Dann fasste er eine Entscheidung.

„Ich weiß, wie wir das ganze hier und jetzt regeln, Anderson! Sie werden _mir_ eine Einwilligung faxen, damit _ich_ für Blaine entscheiden kann."

„Aber, ... aber ich kenne Sie doch gar nicht!"

„Ach und das ist Ihnen jetzt plötzlich wichtig?" regte sich Burt auf. „Ich kenne Ihren Sohn bereits seit ein paar Monaten und scheinbar kenne ich ihn besser als Sie ihn. Er ist einer der höflichsten, freundlichsten und liebenswertesten jungen Männer, die ich kenne. Er hat es verdient, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmert, der ihn gern hat. Sind Sie damit einverstanden, _Mr. Anderson_?"

Auf der Gegenseite hörte Burt eine zeitlang nur schweres Atmen. Doch dann antwortete ihm Blaines Vater.

„Ich bin damit einverstanden!"

„Dann werde ich Sie gleich anrufen und Ihnen die Fax-Nummer des Krankenhauses durchgeben. Ach und noch eins", sagte Burt. „Ich möchte, dass Sie auf diesem tollen Kreuzfahrtschiff auf dem Sie gerade sind einen Notar oder Anwalt finden und bei diesem ein Schriftstück aufsetzen, damit ich, bis Blaine 18 ist, sein gesetzlicher Vormund sein kann."

„Jetzt gehen Sie aber zu weit, Hummel!" erwiderte Blaines Vater ärgerlich.

„Nein, ich gehe nicht zu weit!" Burt kochte innerlich vor Wut. „Sie wollen doch nicht, dass in Westerville die Zeitungen davon erfahren, wie ein hochgeachteter Stadtrat dieser Stadt mit seinem schwulen Sohn umgeht, oder?" Burt wartete auf eine Erwiderung und er hoffte, dass er nicht zu hoch gepokert hatte.

Nach einer erneuten kurzen Pause erwiderte Mr. Anderson nur ein Wort: „Gut!" und dann legte er auf.

Burt atmete auf. Er drehte sich um, um sich um diese Fax-Nummer zu kümmern und sah, dass Carole hinter ihm stand und ihn bewundernd ansah.

„Du bist einer der gütigsten Menschen, die ich kenne, Burt! Ich liebe Dich!" Carole küsste Burt sanft und umarmte ihn dann.

Burt kamen Tränen in die Augen. „Ich hoffe, ich habe das Richtige getan, Carole!"

Carole sah ihn an und nickte. „Das hast Du ganz bestimmt!"

„Bist Du damit einverstanden, dass ich Blaines Vormund sein werde und er bei uns wohnt?" Burt sah Carole fragend an. Immerhin betraf sie diese Entscheidung genauso wie ihn. „Ich hätte Dich… ich…!" Burt verstummte, weil Carole ihn einfach küsste.

Carole sah Ihren Mann an. „Ist das Antwort genug?" fragte sie und lächelte.

….

Kurt wachte langsam auf. Er hörte Stimmen und versuchte zu erkennen, wer es war und was sie sagten. Nach einer ganzen Weile erkannte er seinen Vater und Carole und da war auch Finn. Wieso saßen sie in seinem Zimmer während er aufwachte und unterhielten sich, fragte sich Kurt und warum waren seine Augenlider so schwer und woher kamen diese Kopfschmerzen? Mit großer Mühe öffnete er seine Augen und sah, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Zimmer lag. Er lag in einem ihm völlig fremden Zimmer und mit einem Mal wurde ihm der Geruch bewusst. Er kannte diesen Geruch. Er war in einem Krankenhaus. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, was passiert war. Er sah Blaine wieder vor sich, der sich nicht mehr bewegte. Blaine, der blutete! Kurt begann zu hyperventilieren.

Burt, Carole und Finn sprangen auf und Burt wusste sofort, was mit Kurt los war. Er rannte zu ihm, packte ihn an beiden Armen und redete eindringlich auf ihn ein.

„Kurt, hier ist Dein Dad! Kurt, hörst Du mich! Kurt hör mir gut zu, Blaine ist _nicht_ tot. Hörst Du mich? Blaine lebt! Kurt, versuch Dich zu beruhigen. Atme tief ein und aus! Nochmal, Blaine ist nicht tot, Kurt!"

Ganz langsam begann Kurt sich zu beruhigen. Sein Vater war zu ihm durchgedrungen und Kurt sah ihn zum ersten Mal richtig an. „Dad?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Burt lächelte ihn an. „Ja, Kurt ich bin hier! So ist es gut, schön ein und wieder aus atmen!"

„Blaine?" Kurts Lippen zitterten.

„Blaine lebt!" sagte Burt nochmals eindringlich. „Er ist auch hier im Krankenhaus!"

Kurt lehnte sich zurück in sein Kissen und entspannte sich merklich. Er schloss seine Augen und schlief sofort wieder ein.

Ein Arzt erschien kurze Zeit später und wandte sich sofort an Burt. „Mr. Hummel, ich bin Blaine Andersons Arzt, Dr. Fisher! Sollen wir Blaines Zustand draußen besprechen?" Offensichtlich hatte das Krankenhaus das Fax von Blaines Vater erhalten.

Burt schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ist nicht nötig. Meine Frau und mein Stiefsohn können alles mit anhören."

„Gut! Also Blaine hat die Operation gut überstanden. Wir mussten ihn sofort operieren, da eine seiner gebrochenen Rippen seinen rechten Lungenflügel durchstoßen hatte. Aber wie gesagt, Blaine hat die Operation soweit gut überstanden!"

Burt sah dem Arzt an, dass das noch nicht alles war.

„Kommen Sie schon Doktor! Sagen Sie uns was sonst noch mit Blaine ist!" forderte er ihn auf.

Der Arzt zögerte kurz. „Ich werde nicht groß drum herum reden, Mr. Hummel. Blaines Zustand ist trotz der überstandenen Operation zurzeit sehr kritisch. Zusätzlich zu den drei gebrochenen Rippen hat er eine gequetschte Niere und seine Nase ist gebrochen. Von den unzähligen Hämatomen und Blutergüssen mal abgesehen, ist aber das schwerwiegendste Problem, dass er eine Schwellung im Gehirn hat, ein sogenanntes Hirnödem. Die Einblutung ist zurzeit noch sehr klein und wenn sie sich nicht vergrößert, können wir vielleicht von einer Operation absehen."

Carole hatte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht geschlagen und Burt sah ihre Tränen. Auch ihm war zum weinen zumute, doch er musste jetzt für Blaine und Kurt da sein. Er war jetzt nicht nur für Kurt, sondern ab jetzt auch für Blaine verantwortlich.

„Wie sind seine Chancen?" fragte er.

„Wir müssen jetzt das Hirnödem genauestens überwachen. Wenn es sich vergrößert, müssen wir ihn schnellstmöglich operieren, damit der Druck in seinem Kopf nicht zu einer irreversiblen Gehirnschädigung oder im schlimmsten Fall zum Atemstillstand führt." Dr. Fisher sah Burt und Carole traurig an. Er hasste es Eltern oder Angehörigen solche Mitteilungen machen zu müssen, aber es gehörte nun einmal zu seinem Beruf dazu. „Kann ich mit Ihrer Einwilligung für eine Operation rechnen, wenn Sie nötig ist, Mr. Hummel?" fragte Dr. Fisher.

Burt nickte. „Wenn es nötig ist, ja!"

Dr. Fisher verabschiedete sich und verließ Kurts Krankenzimmer.

Burt war froh, dass Kurt nicht wach gewesen war, um diese Nachrichten über Blaine zu hören, doch er hatte sich getäuscht.

„Wird Blaine sterben?" fragte eine leise zitternde Stimme und Carole, Burt und Finn sahen entsetzt zu Kurt, der sie mit Tränen in den Augen ansah.

„Oh Gott, Kurt!" Burt nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm. „Blaine ist ein Kämpfer, das weißt Du und der gibt nicht so leicht auf!"

„Ich würde ihn so gerne sehen, Dad!" Kurt liefen Tränen über seine Wangen.

Burt konnte die Traurigkeit seines Sohnes kaum ertragen. „Dein Arzt hat gesagt, dass Du morgen das Bett und wahrscheinlich auch das Krankenhaus verlassen kannst, Kurt! Dann werden wir zu Blaine gehen, o.k.?"

Kurt nickte und schloss gequält seine Augen.

„Hast Du Kopfschmerzen, Kurt?" fragte Carole.

„Hmmm, ein wenig!" gab Kurt zu.

Carole wandte sich an Finn. „Finn, geh und such eine Schwester. Sag Ihr, dass Kurt wach ist und Kopfschmerzen hat!"

„Ist gut!" Finn nickte und war froh, aus dem Zimmer heraus zu kommen.

Kurze Zeit nachdem Finn das Zimmer verlassen hatte, kam eine Schwester ins Zimmer. Sie hatte eine Spritze in der Hand, die sie in Kurts Infusionsbeutel injizierte.

Kurt merkte sofort, dass die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf nach und nach besser wurden. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich und Burt atmete auf.

„Kurt, kannst Du mir sagen, was passiert ist?" fragte er Kurt leise.

Kurt hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch. Burt dachte schon, Kurt wäre erneut eingeschlafen, doch dann fing Kurt an zu sprechen: „Sie waren zu fünft, Dad!"

Burt fühlte wie Wut in ihm hochstieg, doch er wollte Kurt nicht unterbrechen und sagte daher nichts.

„Sie lauerten mir nach der Glee-Probe auf als ich die Schule verließ. Einige von Ihnen waren scheinbar betrunken, besonders der Anführer Azimio Adams. Sie schleppten mich zu den Mülltonnen und ich dachte, sie würden mich nur mal wieder hineinwerfen, doch diesmal war es anders. Azimio macht sich über mich lustig und sagte immer wieder ich solle zurück nach Dalton gehen. Ich hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst! Und dann... dann kam Blaine!"

Kurt stockte und konnte zuerst nicht weitersprechen. Carole nahm Kurts Hand in ihre und streichelte sie sanft. „Wenn Du nicht weitersprechen willst, Kurt, dann verstehe ich das...!" begann sie, doch Kurt unterbrach sie. „Nein, Carole, ich schulde es Blaine, zu erzählen, was passiert ist!"

Kurt holte noch einmal tief Luft und erzählte leise weiter. „Blaine verlangte von den Jungs, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollten, doch sie lachten ihn nur aus! Azimio reizte Blaine und schlug mich. Es tat höllisch weh und als ich wieder klar denken und sehen konnte, sah ich Blaine, der Azimio ins Gesicht schlug. Ich glaube, Blaine hat ihm seine Nase gebrochen! Blaine ist in Dalton in einem Boxclub, müsst Ihr wissen. Dann ... dann schnappten sich zwei der Jungs Blaine und hielten ihn fest und Azimio ... er ..." Kurt liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst.

Burt nahm ihn in den Arm und hielte ihn so lange fest, bis sich Kurt wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Er sah zu Carole hinüber, der auch Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Kurt, was Du nicht weißt, ist, dass Blaine die Kavallerie gerufen hat, bevor er Dir zur Hilfe gekommen ist!" sagte Burt und sah Kurt in die Augen.

„Er hat was?" Kurt runzelte die Stirn.

„Blaine hat Finn eine SMS geschickt, dass Du in Schwierigkeiten steckst. Erst dann hat er sich den fünf Jungs entgegen gestellt!"

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hat er nicht gewartet? Er hätte doch einfach nur noch etwas warten müssen!"

„Kurt, hättest Du gewartet?" fragte ihn Burt.

Kurt überlegte kurz und lächelte traurig. „Ich hätte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal an eine SMS gedacht!"

Burt nickte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dir die Schuld für das gibst, was passiert ist, Kurt!"

Kurt schloss gequält die Augen, denn genau das tat er. Er gab sich die Schuld dafür was passiert war. Wegen ihm war Blaine in Lebensgefahr.

„Kurt, hör mir zu!" Burt nahm Kurts Hand. „Es ist nicht Deine Schuld!" sagte er eindringlich. „Die Schuld liegt bei diesen fünf homophoben Schwachköpfen, die alles was anders ist, als schlecht verurteilen. Lass nicht zu, dass sie gewinnen, indem Du Dir die Schuld für ihr Verhalten gibst!"

Kurt hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen während ihm klar wurde, dass sein Vater Recht hatte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen Vater an.

„Du hast Recht, Dad!" sagte er und nickte.

Er und Burt sahen auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und Dr. Fisher eintrat. Am Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes erkannte Kurt sofort, dass er nichts Gutes zu berichten hatte.

„Mr. Hummel, kann ich Sie kurz draußen sprechen?"

„Geht es um Blaine?" wollte Kurt entsetzt wissen.

Burt sah kurz zu Kurt und entschied, dass es besser war draußen mit dem Arzt zu reden. „Ich komme sofort wieder!" sagte er und verließ den Raum.

„Dad!" hörte er Kurt noch hinter sich herrufen.

„Also?" fragte Burt als er mit Dr. Fisher auf dem Gang vor Kurts Zimmer stand.

„Blaines Zustand hat sich verschlechtert, Mr. Hummel. Das Hirnödem wächst an, die Einblutung hat sich vergrößert und der Druck in seinem Schädel steigt bedrohlich. Ich wollte Sie um Erlaubnis bitten, damit wir Blaine sofort operieren können!"

„Er ist doch gerade erst operiert worden. Ist das ... ich meine, schafft er...!" Burt konnte nicht weitersprechen.

„Blaine ist jung und wir hoffen, dass er diesen Eingriff überstehen wird. Wenn wir aber nichts tun und abwarten, wird Blaine auf jeden Fall sterben!" erklärte der Arzt.

„Operieren Sie ihn!" sagte Burt mit zitternder Stimme und der Arzt nickte.

….

Nachdem der Arzt eilig davon gegangen war, blieb Burt noch ein paar Minuten im Gang vor Kurts Zimmer stehen. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Hatte er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen? Er zweifelte an sich, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass er genauso entschieden hätte, wenn Kurt an Blaines Stelle wäre. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und holte tief Luft. Seine Hände zitterten und Burt wartete noch ein paar Minuten bis sich das Zittern etwas gelegt hatte, bevor er zurück in Kurts Zimmer ging.

Kurt sah ihn nur fragend an und auch Carole, die Kurts Hand festhielt, sah Burt erwartungsvoll aber auch ängstlich an.

„Sie müssen Blaine operieren!" erklärte Burt leise und ungewollt traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. Carole stand auf und nahm Burt in den Arm.

Kurt hatte angefangen zu weinen und weder Burt noch Carole hatten ihn beruhigen können. Carole hatte daraufhin Kurts Arzt rufen lassen, der Kurt erneut ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreichte, was Kurt nach ein paar Minuten erschöpft einschliefen ließ.

….

Burt sah seinem Sohn beim Schlafen zu und strich dabei über seine Hand. Carole war hinter ihn getreten und umarmte ihn. „Was soll ich nur tun, wenn Blaine stirbt, Carole?" fragte Burt seine Frau und blickte unverwandt auf Kurts schlafendes Gesicht. „Kurt wird das nicht verkraften. Was soll ich nur tun?" Jetzt liefen Burt Tränen über das Gesicht.

Carole kniete sich vor ihren Mann. „Das wird nicht passieren, Burt! Blaine schafft das! Du hast gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat. Blaine ist jung!"

Burt schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch junge Menschen sterben, Carole!" sagte er und fühlte sich so hilflos.

Carole strich Burt die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn Blaine stirbt, müssen wir alle für Kurt da sein und gemeinsam für ihn stark sein!"

Burt blickte Carole an. „Ich liebe Dich, Carole!" flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Burt!" erwiderte Carole und küsste ihn sanft.

….

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Burt bei seinem schlafenden Sohn. Er hatte Carole und Finn nach Hause geschickt. Vorher hatte Finn die anderen Mitglieder der New Directions, die vollzählig zusammen mit Mr. Schuester im Wartebereich der Notaufnahme ausgeharrt hatten, über Kurts und Blaines Zustand informiert. Die Bestürzung war groß gewesen, aber nachdem Finn allen versprochen hatte, sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten, waren auch sie nach Hause gegangen.

Mit der Polizei hatte Burt ebenfalls gesprochen. Zwei Beamte waren im Krankenhaus erschienen, um Kurts Aussage aufzunehmen. Burt versprach Ihnen, sich sofort zu melden, wenn Kurt dazu in der Lage war. Außerdem hatte er bei den beiden Polizisten eine Anzeige gegen Azimio Adams erstattet; im Namen von Kurt und Blaine.

Nach etwa vier Stunden erschien Dr. Fisher in Kurts Zimmer und Burt sah ihn nur fragend an.

Der Arzt sah erschöpft, aber zufrieden aus. „Blaine hat die Operation gut überstanden. Wir konnten das Gehirnödem entfernen und der Druck in seinem Kopf ist jetzt wieder normal! Wenn es keine weiteren Komplikationen gibt, wird er es schaffen!"

Burt atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke, Doktor! Bitte halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden!"

Dr. Fisher nickte nur und verließ das Zimmer.

….

Am nächsten Tag wurde Kurt nach einer letzten Untersuchung aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Da Blaine noch auf der Intensivstation lag, durfte Kurt ihn nur für 10 Minuten sehen. Burt hatte versucht, Kurt davon abzubringen, Blaine zu sehen, doch Kurt hatte darauf bestanden. Burt hatte Blaine bereits gesehen und wusste, dass Blaines Anblick Kurt mitnehmen würde.

Als Kurt zusammen mit seinem Vater in Blaines Zimmer kam, war er trotz allem was sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, schockiert von Blaines Anblick. Burt hatte ihm gesagt, dass Blaine an etlichen Maschinen, Schläuchen und Kabel angeschlossen war. Burt hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass Blaine eine Maschine beim Atmen half, aber trotz all dem war Kurt nicht auf Blaines Anblick vorbereitet. Blaine sah so blass und leblos aus. Ein dicker Verband war um seinen Kopf und etliche Blutergüsse zierten sein Gesicht von all den Schlägen, die Azimio ihm verpasst hatte. Kurt schlug die Hand vor den Mund und sog entsetzt die Luft ein.

Burt fasste seinen Sohn an den Schultern, um ihm Halt zu geben. „Wir können auch morgen …" sagte er mitfühlend, wurde aber von Kurt unterbrochen.

„Es ist schon o.k. Dad, ich schaffe das!" Kurt trat an Blaines Bett und nahm vorsichtig Blaines Hand in seine. Kurt schloss kurz die Augen. „Oh Blaine!" flüsterte er und dann konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.

Der Anblick seines Sohnes brach Burt fast das Herz. Als die 10 Minuten vorbei waren, legte Burt Kurt eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Kurt, wir müssen jetzt gehen!"

Kurt nickte. „Ich komme wieder, Blaine!" sagte er leise.

….

Die nächsten Tage besuchte Kurt Blaine so oft es möglich war. Da er noch nicht wieder zur Schule musste, verbrachte er die meiste freie Zeit im Krankenhaus und einige Schwestern hatten Mitleid mit ihm und ließen ihn öfter zu Blaine als eigentlich auf der Intensivstation erlaubt war. Als Blaine auf ein normales Zimmer verlegt wurde, konnten nur Burts und Caroles Überredungskünste Kurt von Blaines Seite bekommen.

Burt hatte mit Blaines Ärzten gesprochen und erfahren, dass es ganz normal war, dass Patienten nach zwei so schweren Operationen, von der eine auch noch eine Operation am Gehirn gewesen war, längere Zeit brauchten, bis sie erwachten. Der Körper musste erst einmal heilen. Die Ärzte waren mit Blaines Zustand zufrieden. Alle Untersuchungen zeigten, dass Blaine auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Jetzt musste er nur noch aufwachen.

Drei Tage nachdem Blaine auf ein reguläres Zimmer verlegt worden war, saß Kurt wie immer an seinem Bett und hielt Blaines Hand. Kurt hatte sich angewöhnt für Blaine zu singen und wenn er nicht sang dann erzählte er Blaine vom Glee-Club, von seiner Mum oder von anderen Dingen. Als Blaine langsam erwachte, sang Kurt gerade das „Tonight" aus der West-Side-Story.

….

Blaine hörte jemanden singen. Jemand mit einer wunderschönen Stimme sang ein Lied. Blaine hatte das Gefühl diese Stimme zu kennen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber in seinem Kopf war irgendwie alles leer. Seine Augen zu öffnen fiel Blaine zuerst sehr schwer, doch dann schaffte er es und er sah den Jungen, der für ihn sang. Der Junge hielt beim Singen seine Hand und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster hinaus. Als der Junge das Lied beendet hatte, sah er ihn an und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Blaine! Du bist wach!" sagte der Junge und strahlte ihn dabei voller Freude an.

Blaine runzelte seine Stirn. „Kenne ich Dich?" fragte er den Jungen.

….

Kurt sah Blaine ein paar Sekunden völlig schockiert an. „Blaine… bitte mach keine Scherze mit mir! Ich bin es, Kurt!"

Blaine runzelte erneut die Stirn und schien zu überlegen, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Tut … tut mir leid, aber… aber ich kenne Dich nicht!" sagte er irritiert.

Als Blaine dies sagte, ließ Kurt Blaines Hand los, als ob sie plötzlich glühend heiß geworden wäre. Gedanken schossen durch Kurts Kopf. „Wenn Blaine mich nicht mehr erkennt, dann… dann…" Für Kurt brach eine Welt zusammen. Tränen traten in seine Augen und die noch vor ein paar Minuten empfundene grenzenlose Freude über das Aufwachen von Blaine hatte sich in pures Entsetzen verwandelt.

Kurt sprang auf.

„Kannst Du mir sagen, wo ich bin?" fragte Blaine verwirrt, während er sich umsah.

„Du…Du bist im Krankenhaus!" sagte Kurt zitternd und wich langsam zur Tür zurück.

„Weshalb bin ich hier?" fragte Blaine. „Hatte ich einen Unfall?"

Kurt hatte die Tür erreicht. „Ich … ich hole Deinen Arzt! Ich…" Kurt öffnete die Tür und stürmte hinaus.

Er lief direkt in die Arme seines Vaters, der gerade zusammen mit Dr. Fisher nach Blaine sehen wollte.

„Hey, Sohn! Nicht so stürmisch! Was…?" Erst jetzt sah Burt die Panik und die Tränen in Kurts Gesicht. „Oh Gott! Ist was mit Blaine?" fragte Burt entsetzt.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist wach!" sagte er schluchzend.

Burt sah Kurt irritiert an. „Aber, das ist doch toll, Kurt!"

„Er hat mich vergessen!" murmelte Kurt.

„Er hat was?" fragte Burt, der glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Blaine weiß nicht mehr wer ich bin!" sagte Kurt und lehnte sich schluchzend an die Schulter seines Vaters.

….

Dr. Fisher untersuchte Blaine und es stellte sich heraus, dass Blaine unter einer partiellen Amnesie litt. Der Arzt erklärte Burt, dass dies nach Kopfverletzungen vorkommen konnte. Er erklärte Burt auch, dass diese Amnesie in den meisten Fällen nur temporär also vorübergehend war und dass sich die Patienten mit der Zeit wieder erinnerten. Es gab aber durchaus auch Fälle, in denen die Amnesie dauerhaft war. Die Amnesie bei Blaine war nur partiell, was bedeutete, dass er nur einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen verloren hatte. Auf Nachfragen erfuhr Dr. Fisher von Blaine, dass ihm die letzten 1 ½ Jahre seiner Erinnerungen fehlten. Für Blaine war es gerade September 2010 und nicht April 2012.

Burt war sich unsicher, was er nun tun sollte. Mit der gestrigen Post war der notarielle Bescheid über die Vormundschaft eingetroffen, unterschrieben von Blaines Eltern. Nun war Burt Vormund eines Jungen, der ihn noch nicht einmal kannte. Er hatte mit Carole darüber gesprochen, welche die gleiche Meinung hatte wie er. Er würde abwarten, wie sich Blaines Zustand in den nächsten Tagen entwickelte. Jetzt mit dem Jungen zu reden, würde ihn wahrscheinlich völlig überfordern.

….

Carole und Burt hatten Cooper Anderson, den älteren Bruder von Blaine, endlich erreichen können und ihn gebeten vorbeizukommen. Bevor Cooper zu Blaine ins Krankenhaus fuhr, unterhielt er sich lange mit Burt und Carole über das was passiert war und auch über die Vormundschaft. Cooper war zuerst sehr überrascht über die Vormundschaftsgeschichte, aber nachdem ihm Burt erklärt hatte, wie es dazu gekommen war, war er eigentlich nur sehr enttäuscht von seinen Eltern. Cooper erzählte Burt und Carole, dass seine Eltern große Erwartungen in Blaine gesteckt hätten, nachdem er bereits ihren Erwartungen nicht entsprochen hatte.

Nach dem College hatte Cooper seinen Eltern gesagt, dass er nach New York gehen wollte, um Schauspieler zu werden. Diese Entscheidung hatten seine Eltern nicht akzeptieren können und seitdem hatte er so gut wie keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihnen. Cooper wusste, dass Blaines Outing vor ein paar Jahren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für seinen Vater gewesen war. Der erste Sohn Schauspieler, der zweite Sohn schwul; das konnten die Eltern nicht verstehen.

Sie hatten sich von Blaine ebenso abgewendet, wie von Cooper, nur da Blaine jünger war, mussten sie sich gezwungener Maßen noch um ihn kümmern. Sie hatten Blaine nach dem Vorfall in seiner alten Schule regelrecht nach Dalton abgeschoben, da er dort auch ein Zimmer hatte und nur wenn er wollte nach Hause kam, was mit der Zeit immer und immer seltener wurde. Sein Vater hatte Blaine ein Auto geschenkt und Blaine hatte eine Kreditkarte seines Vaters zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen, mit der er machen konnte, was er wollte.

Cooper versuchte den Kontakt zu Blaine zu halten, was aufgrund von Coopers Job und Lebenswandel nicht so einfach war. Cooper gab beschämt zu, dass er sich mehr um Blaine hätte kümmern können, dies aber versäumt hatte.

Bevor Cooper zu Blaine ins Krankenhaus fuhr, bat Burt ihn, Blaine noch nichts von der Vormundschaft zu erzählen.

….

Cooper verbrachte einen ganzen Tag bei Blaine im Krankenhaus. Er redete viel mit ihm über ihre Familie und über die letzten 1 ½ Jahre, die Blaines Erinnerungen fehlten. Cooper erklärte seinem kleinen Bruder auch, dass seine Eltern lieber auf der Atlantikkreuzfahrt geblieben waren, als zu ihm ins Krankenhaus zu kommen.

„Kannst Du mir eigentlich sagen, was genau passiert ist?" fragte Blaine seinen Bruder. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich verprügelt wurde, aber niemand sagt mir, warum und weshalb!"

Cooper sah Blaine an und nickte. „Du hast Dich fünf Typen entgegengestellt, um Kurt zu helfen!" sagte er.

„Ich habe was?" fragte Blaine völlig entgeistert. „Du meinst diesen Kurt, der hier war, als ich aufwachte?"

„Das wird er gewesen sein, ja!" Cooper nickte.

„Aber Cooper, wieso sollte ...?" Blaine verstand den Zusammenhang nicht.

Cooper sah Blaine an und seufzte. „Du musst etwas wissen, Blaine! Du und Kurt, Ihr seid seit über vier Monaten zusammen."

Blaine sagte zuerst nichts, er überlegte nur. Dann sah er seinen Bruder an und versuchte zu ergründen, ob Cooper ihn anlog. „Cooper, bitte verarsch mich nicht, ja?"

„Ich sage die Wahrheit, Brüderchen! Ihr beide seid ein Paar."

„Wir…? Wir sind…?" Blaine bekam keinen Satz mehr zustande.

Cooper nickte und lächelte seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Vor etwas mehr als vier Monaten hast Du mich völlig enthusiastisch angerufen und mir verkündet, dass Du Deinen ersten Freund hast, Blaine!"

Blaine schaute Cooper nur mit großen Augen an und sagte nichts. Cooper fuhr fort. „Du hast mir von Kurt vorgeschwärmt. Wie gut er aussieht, wie gut er singen kann und auch wie gut er küssen kann."

Blaine wurde rot. „Das… das habe ich Dir erzählt?"

Cooper nickte grinsend. „Ja, so wahr ich hier sitze, das hast Du!"

„Wow!" Blaine konnte es nicht fassen und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ich habe Kurt gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, wer er ist als ich aufwachte! Jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso er so panisch aus dem Zimmer gerannt ist."

Cooper seufzte. „Sein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass Kurt das ganz schön mitgenommen hat! Kurts Dad ist übrigens ziemlich nett und akzeptiert Kurt so wie er ist!"

Blaine schwieg eine Weile und dachte nach. „Cooper, was ist wenn ich mich nie mehr an Kurt erinnere und an das was wir zusammen erlebt haben?"

Blaines Bruder ließ sich ein wenig Zeit mit der Antwort. „Dann musst Du ihn neu kennenlernen, Blaine. Ich glaube, nach dem was Du mir alles über ihn erzählt hast, ist Kurt es wert!"

Cooper blieb noch bis die Besuchszeit vorbei war. Am nächsten Tag musste er schon wieder in New York sein.

Als sein Bruder gegangen war, grübelte Blaine noch lange über das von Cooper gesagt nach. Er verstand nicht, wieso Kurt noch nicht wieder vorbeigekommen war, wenn er doch sein Freund war. Vielleicht war er ihm nicht wichtig genug? Oder hatte Kurt einfach nur Angst?

….

Am nächsten Tag erschienen nach dem Frühstück Wes und David und besuchten Blaine. Wes und David waren Blaines beste Freunde von der Dalton Akademie. Sie waren auch zusammen bei den Warblers, dem Schulchor der Dalton Akademie. Kurt hatte Wes angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass Blaine wach war und Besuch empfangen konnte. Er hatte ihm auch von der Amnesie erzählt. Als Wes und David Blaines Zimmer betraten, fing Blaine sofort an zu strahlen. „Endlich mal ein paar bekannte Gesichter. Wes, David schön Euch zu sehen."

„Hey Blainer, Dir haben sie aber einen ganz schönen Turban verpasst!" begrüßte ihn Wes.

Blaine fasste an seinen Verband am Kopf und lächelte schief.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wie es darunter aussieht! Ich denke, sie mussten mir den Kopf rasieren!

„Was?" fragte David mit gespieltem Entsetzen. „Die Gelindustrie wird zusammenbrechen!"

Wes setzte sich auf die Kante von Blaines Bett während David sich den Besucherstuhl heranzog.

„Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst, wie geht es Dir Blaine? Dein Gesicht hat ganz schön was abgekriegt!" fragte Wes. Blaine hatte von dem Nasenbruch ganz dunkle Augenringe bekommen.

„Es geht mir eigentlich ganz gut!" antwortete Blaine. „Ich habe leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber ansonsten haben die hier echt tolle Schmerzmittel!"

„Sieh zu, dass Du schnell wieder auf die Beine kommst!" sagte David. „Ohne Dich macht die Warbler-Probe überhaupt keinen Spaß!"

„Wir sollen Dich von allen Warblers und auch von Deinen Klassenkameraden grüßen, Blaine!" sagte Wes. „Alle wünschen Dir gute Besserung und hoffen, dass Du bald wieder kommst!"

„Danke!" sagte Blaine. „Ich vermisse Dalton und ganz besonders die Warblers!"

„Sag mal, stimmt es, dass Dir die Erinnerungen der letzten 1 ½ Jahre fehlen?" fragte David.

„Ja, und vielleicht könntet…" erwiderte Blaine doch David unterbrach ihn.

„Heißt das, dass Du den Stoff dieser Zeit noch mal wiederholen musst?"

„David!" fuhr Wes ihn an. „Frag nicht so einen Quatsch und lass Blaine ausreden! Du bist wieder so etwas von unhöflich!"

Blaine grinste nur und freute sich, dass seine zwei besten Freunde hier waren. Mit ihnen zusammen war alles so normal.

„An was erinnerst Du Dich noch?" fragte Wes und David und er sahen ihn neugierig und gespannt an.

„Ich kann mich an die Warbler Probe erinnern, bei der wir die Lieder für die Sectionals ausgesucht haben!" sagte Blaine.

„Was!" fragte David erstaunt. „Dann kannst Du Dich ja überhaupt nicht an Kurt erinnern!"

Blaine schüttelte mit ernster Miene den Kopf. „Nein, kann ich nicht!"

„Aber Du weißt, dass Du …, dass Ihr…?" David fing an zu stammeln.

„Cooper hat mir gesagt, dass wir zusammen sind, falls Du das meinst!" sagte Blaine leise.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Wes.

„Ja, das habe ich auch dazu gesagt!" meine Blaine. „Könntet Ihr mir sagen, wie …?" nun fehlten Blaine die passenden Worte.

„Du willst Eure Geschichte hören, richtig?" fragte Wes und lächelte.

Blaine nickte erleichtert. „Ja, das wäre toll!"

Dann fingen Wes und David abwechselnd an zu erzählen. Sie erzählten, wie Kurt, der zuerst als Spion nach Dalton gekommen war, einen Freund und Mentor in Blaine fand. Sie erzählten, wie Kurt nach Dalton wechselte, weil er auf seiner Schule nicht mehr sicher war und sie erzählten, wie die Warblers zusammen mit Kurt bei den Sectionals weitergekommen waren und wie viel Zeit Blaine und Kurt miteinander verbracht hatten. „Ihr wart irgendwie unzertrennlich. Wir fragten uns alle, wann es endlich bei Euch klappen würde!" sagte Wes und David nickte.

„Kurz vor den Regionals hast Du wohl gemerkt, dass Kurt mehr für Dich ist als nur ein guter Freund, denn plötzlich erschient Ihr beide Hand in Hand bei den Warblerproben und allen war klar, dass es bei Euch gefunkt hatte," fuhr Wes grinsend fort.

„Kurt wechselte nach den Regionals, die wir übrigens leider nicht gewonnen haben, zurück zu seiner alten Schule, aber Ihr beide wart weiterhin zusammen und ich finde, Ihr seid ein verdammt tolles Paar, Blaine!" David grinste Blaine an und Wes nickte diesmal zustimmend.

Blaine blieb einen Moment lang still.

„Blaine, ist alles in Ordnung, oder geht es Dir nicht gut?" fragte Wes besorgt.

„Nein, nein!" Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss das alles nur irgendwie erst einmal verarbeiten!"

Als Wes und David sich vor dem Mittagessen verabschiedeten, hatte Blaine noch eine Bitte an sie.

„Könntet Ihr Kurt sagen, dass ich ihn sehen möchte?"

David und Wes sahen sich kurz an und Wes nickte. „Na klar, Blaine. Das machen wir!"

….

Kurt war in seinem Zimmer als er eine SMS von Wes bekam. Kurt wusste, dass Wes und David heute Morgen bei Blaine im Krankenhaus gewesen waren und deshalb zögerte er. Er schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft bevor er auf den Knopf an seinem Handy drückte, um die SMS zu öffnen.

_BLAINE MÖCHTE DICH SEHEN! WES_ lautete die Nachricht.

Kurt überlegte und nur ganz kurz und für einen klitzekleinen Moment kam in ihm die Hoffnung auf, dass Blaine seine Erinnerungen vielleicht zurück hatte, doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, da er wusste, dass Wes ihm dies mit Sicherheit mitgeteilt hätte.

Kurt hatte sich seit Blaines Erwachen nicht mehr zu ihm ins Krankenhaus getraut. Er sehnte sich danach Blaine wiederzusehen, aber ihn nur zu sehen und ihn nicht in dem Arm nehmen zu können, weil Blaine ihn gar nicht mehr kannte, machte Kurt große Angst. Auch dass Blaine alle Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Monate, an all das gemeinsam Erlebte vergessen hatte, bestürzte und verunsicherte Kurt zutiefst. Was, wenn Blaine ihn nicht mehr wollte?

Kurt hatte die letzten Tage seit Blaines Erwachen in seinem Zimmer verbracht. Er sprach mit niemandem und Appetit hatte er auch keinen. Sein Vater und auch Carole machten sich bereits große Sorgen um ihn, aber Kurt wollte mit niemandem über seine Ängste und Sorgen reden. Er wollte nur Blaine. In Gedanken sah er immer wieder wie Blaine plötzlich da stand und für ihn eintrat; wie Blaine sich gegen fünf Jungs stellte, um ihm zu helfen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Finn steckte seinen Kopf herein. „Hey, Kurt!" sagte er. „Kann ich kurz hereinkommen?"

Obwohl Kurt überhaupt keine Lust auf ein Gespräch hatte, nickte er und Finn kam zögernd herein. „Ich …" er stockte kurz. „Burt und Mum machen sich Sorgen um Dich ... und ich auch!" sagte er leise.

Kurt nickte nur. „Ich weiß!"

„Kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Finn.

Kurt versuchte Finn anzulächeln, aber es misslang ihm. „Danke Finn, aber…"

In diesem Moment gab Kurts Handy einen Summton von sich, was bedeutete, dass eine neue SMS eingetroffen war. Kurt nahm sein Handy zur Hand und öffnete die SMS.

_BITTE REDE MIT IHM! WES_ lautete die Nachricht.

Kurt schluckte und Tränen traten in seine Augen. Finn sah ihn an. „Ist die Nachricht von Blaine?" fragte er.

„Nein." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und legte das Handy zur Seite. „Sie ist von Wes. Er und David haben Blaine heute im Krankenhaus besucht!"

„Geht es Blaine gut?" wollte Finn wissen.

„Er … er möchte mich sehen!" Kurt schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Aber…? Willst Du ihn nicht sehen?" fragte Finn erstaunt.

Kurt sah ihn an und die Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. „Doch, ich möchte ihn sehen, Finn. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr, aber… aber… ich habe solche Angst!"

„Wovor hast Du Angst, Kurt? Blaine ist Dein Freund. Was…?" und dann fiel Finn ein, wovor Kurt Angst haben konnte. „Du hast Angst, dass er mit Dir Schluss machen will, weil er Dich nicht mehr kennt, richtig?"

Kurt reagierte zuerst nicht, doch dann nickte er nur und fing an zu schluchzen. Finn ging langsam auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. Finn wartete bis Kurt sich etwas beruhigt hatte, dann löste er die Umarmung.

„Kurt! Geh zu Blaine und rede mit ihm. Er ist immer noch der Blaine, den Du kennst. Nur weil er im Moment nicht weiß, wer Du bist, heißt das nicht, dass er Dich nicht mehr mag. Außerdem können seine Erinnerungen jederzeit wiederkommen, hat der Arzt gesagt!" Finn redete eindringlich auf Kurt ein.

Kurt sah Finn an und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Du hast Recht!" sagte er. „Seit wann bist Du so weise?"

„Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Finn grinsend.

Kurt lächelte seinen Stiefbruder an. „Das ist lieb von Dir, Finn, aber das muss ich allein schaffen!"

….

Auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus hielt Kurt kurz am Lima Bean, dem Café, in dem er und Blaine schon unzählige Male einen Kaffee zusammen getrunken hatten und holte für sich und Blaine einen Kaffee, da der im Krankenhaus wirklich ungenießbar war.

Vor Blaines Zimmer holte er ein paar Mal tief Luft und nahm sich vor nicht zu weinen. Er öffnete die Tür zu Blaines Zimmer und sah vorsichtig hinein. Als Kurt sah, dass Blaine schlief, atmete er erleichtert aus. Er stellte Blaines Kaffee neben ihn auf ein Tischchen und sah Blaine eine Zeitlang beim Schlafen zu. Am liebsten hätte er ihn berührt, doch er hatte Angst, dass Blaine davon wach werden würde. Blaine sah so blass und zerbrechlich in diesem Krankenhausbett aus. Die Blutergüsse in seinem Gesicht waren schon besser geworden. Seine Nase und die Platzwunde über dem Auge zierten noch Pflaster. Kurt ging ans Fenster, nippte an seinem Kaffee und sah hinaus.

….

Als Blaine erwachte, sah er Kurt am Fenster stehen. Er musterte den großen schlanken Jungen mit diesem wunderhübschen Porzellangesicht. Moment, hatte er gerade „wunderhübsch" gedacht? Blaine musste darüber grinsen. Blaine erinnerte sich an Kurts Stimme, als er das erste Mal aufgewacht war und sehnte sich danach, ihn noch einmal für ihn singen zu hören. Blaine hatte sich vorgenommen mit Kurt zu reden und ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn gerne wieder neu kennenlernen würde. In diesem Moment nippte Kurt an seinem Kaffee und Blaine registrierte ebenfalls, dass neben ihm ein Becher Kaffee stand, den Kurt offensichtlich für ihn mitgebracht haben musste. Eine Erinnerung flutete durch seinen Kopf. Blaine sah Kurt mit ihm zusammen in einem Café anstehen, um Kaffee zu bestellen.

„Einen großen Mokka mit fettarmer Milch!" murmelte Blaine und Kurt sah erschrocken zu ihm herüber.

„Was… was hast Du gesagt?" fragte Kurt.

„Du trinkst immer einen großen Mokka mit fettarmer Milch!" sagte Blaine und fing an zu grinsen. „Ich … ich habe mich erinnert, … jetzt gerade!"

„Dann hast Du Dich an mich erinnert?" fragte Kurt hoffnungsvoll.

Blaine nickte. „Kann es sein, dass wir beide öfter einen Kaffee zusammen trinken?" fragte er aufgeregt.

Kurt fehlten die Worte und er nickte nur mit Tränen in den Augen. Dann machte er ein paar Schritte auf Blaine zu, um ihn spontan in den Arm zu nehmen, doch er stoppte kurz vor Blaine und wich wieder zurück. Blaine sah Kurts zwiespältige Gefühle.

„Was ist los, Kurt?"

„Ich… ähm, ich würde Dich gerne einfach nur in den Arm nehmen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das o.k. für Dich ist?" sagte Kurt leise und sah Blaine dabei nicht an.

Blaine grinste. „Tu es einfach Kurt. Es ist o.k.!"

Kurt blickte ihn an und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er ging auf Blaine zu und nahm ihn so vorsichtig wie möglich in den Arm. Kurt drückte Blaine an sich und es fühlte sich so gut an, ihn wieder festhalten zu können. Nach allem was passiert war, brauchte Kurt diese körperliche Nähe zu seinem Freund, um zu wissen, dass es Blaine wieder besser ging. „Oh, Blaine!" schluchzte Kurt in Blaines Schulter. „Wenn diese eine Erinnerung zurückgekommen ist, dann kommen vielleicht alle anderen auch wieder zurück!"

Kurt genoss es so sehr Blaine festzuhalten und Blaine war überrascht, wie sehr er es genoss, von Kurt im Arm gehalten zu werden. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, sog Kurts Geruch ein und fühlte sich einfach nur geborgen und sicher. Eine weitere Erinnerung schoss durch seinen Kopf. Er erinnerte sich, wie er Kurt zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Als Kurt die Umarmung löste, sah Blaine ihn an.

„Kurt, würdest Du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Natürlich, jeden!" Kurt sah Blaine neugierig an.

„Küss mich!" sagte Blaine und wurde rot.

Kurt sah ihn erstaunt an. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er noch gedacht, Blaine würde mit ihm Schluss machen und nun dies. „Bist Du Dir sicher?" fragte er vorsichtig, während sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

Blaine nickte. „Die Umarmung gerade hat sich so vertraut angefühlt und … so richtig! Ich…"

Weiter kam Blaine nicht, denn Kurt küsste ihn ganz sanft. Blaine erwiderte den Kuss nach ein paar Sekunden und sein Herz begann ebenfalls schneller zu schlagen. Der Unterschied zu Kurt war, dass Blaine an einen Überwachungsmonitor angeschlossen war, der seine Herzfrequenz hörbar anzeigte. Als Kurt sich von Blaine löste, sah er auf den Monitor und begann zu grinsen. „Ich glaube, ich bringe Dein Herz ganz schön auf Trab, oder?" fragte er schelmisch.

Blaine wurde rot, grinste und während sich sein Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigte, sah er Kurt in die Augen. „Dieser Kuss war genauso wie der, an den ich mich erinnere!"

Kurts Augen wurden groß. „Du erinnerst Dich an einen Kuss?" fragte er ungläubig.

„An unseren ersten! Ich habe Dich geküsst, richtig?" erwiderte Blaine und strahlte Kurt an.

„Dann… dann…!" Kurt stotterte voller Freude und bekam den Satz nicht heraus.

„Das bedeutet, dass meine Erinnerungen langsam wiederkommen und …" Blaine machte eine kleine Pause bevor er weitersprach. „… und dass Du keine Angst mehr haben musst, dass ich Dich vergessen habe, Kurt. Du… Du berührst mich und ich erinnere mich, dass ich das schon mal zu Dir gesagt habe und es ist auch weiterhin so. Wenn Du bei mir bist, fühle ich mich wohl und die Erinnerungen kommen zurück, weil Du bei mir bist! Wie konnte ich Dich nur vergessen?"

Kurt sah Blaine liebevoll an und ergriff seine Hand. „Ich liebe Dich, Blaine und ich helfe Dir gerne dabei, alle Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen." Er beugte sich vor und küsste Blaine erneut.

….

Ein paar Tage später saß Kurt erneut bei Blaine. Kurt ging wieder zur Schule und hatte einiges zu erzählen, da sich in der McKinley High School zurzeit alles nur um ihn und die Schlägerei drehte.

Azimio und alle anderen, die dabei gewesen waren, waren der Schule verwiesen worden und gegen Azimio lief ein Verfahren wegen schwerer Körperverletzung. Kurt erzählte Blaine von den merkwürdigen Blicken, die viele seiner Schulkameraden ihm zuwarfen seitdem er wieder zur Schule ging. Er war Blicke gewohnt, aber im Moment waren es mehr als sonst.

Im Glee-Club hatten sich alle gefreut ihn wiederzusehen und jeder hatte sich nach Blaines Befinden erkundigt. Einige waren bereits als Besucher im Krankenhaus erschienen, um Blaine selbst zu sehen. Selbst Mr. Shuester war vorbei gekommen. Blaines Erinnerungen kamen immer mehr zurück und sein allgemeines Befinden verbesserte sich ebenfalls, so dass Dr. Fisher ihm gesagt hatte, dass er in der nächsten Woche entlassen werden konnte. Blaine freute sich darauf, das Krankenhaus endlich zu verlassen. Der Arzt hatte ihm gesagt, dass er aber zwei weitere Wochen nicht zur Schule gehen konnte.

Als Kurt Blaine gerade einen intensiven zärtlichen Kuss gab, ertönte ein dezentes Hüsteln aus Richtung der Tür. Kurt und Blaine trennten sich abrupt und sahen erschreckt zur Tür. Dort stand Burt und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Dad!" sagte Kurt außer Atem und wurde rot.

„Kurt!" Burt nickte seinem Sohn zu und sah dann Blaine an. „Schön, dass es Dir besser geht, Blaine!" Blaine nickte nur und sah verschämt auf seine Hände. „Mr. Hummel, ich…" begann er, aber Burt unterbrach ihn.

„Burt, Blaine, Du sollst mich Burt nennen. Bitte!"

Blaine sah Kurts Vater an und nickte nur. Mittlerweile konnte er sich auch wieder gut an Mr. Hummel erinnern und er wusste, dass Burt eine raue Schale, aber einen weichen Kern hatte. Blaine erinnerte sich an die Ansprache, die Burt ihm gehalten hatte, nachdem er und Kurt angefangen hatten miteinander auszugehen. Burt hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht mit Kurts Gefühlen spielen solle, ansonsten würde er es mit ihm zu tun bekommen. Blaine musste grinsen, als er an dieses Gespräch zurück dachte. Insgeheim bewunderte und verehrte er Kurts Vater. Kurts Vater war so, wie er sich immer einen Vater gewünscht hatte. Als Blaine begann an seinen eigenen Vater zu denken, verlor er sein Grinsen.

„Blaine, Kurt, ich muss mit Euch über etwas reden!" unterbrach Burt Blaines Gedanken, worüber Blaine sehr froh war. Erst jetzt fiel Blaine auf, dass Burt einen großen braunen Umschlag in der Hand hielt.

„Was ist los, Dad?" fragte Kurt misstrauisch.

Burt schien einen Moment zu überlegen bevor er antwortete. „Ich habe Euch beiden etwas zu sagen, aber es betrifft besonders Blaine und ich möchte, dass Ihr beide mir zuerst bis zum Ende zuhört bevor Ihr etwas sagt, okay?"

Blaine sah Kurt fragend an, doch dieser zuckte als Erwiderung nur mit den Schultern, da er auch überhaupt nicht wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. „Okay, Dad!" sagte Kurt nur.

„Also, wo fange ich an?" sagte Burt mehr zu sich und kratzte sich am Kopf. Es war nicht einfach für ihn, den beiden von der Vormundschaft zu erzählen, da er Angst vor Blaines Reaktion hatte. Vielleicht hatte er zu vorschnell gehandelt. Er würde es gleich wissen.

„Als Ihr beide hier ins Krankenhaus kamt, konnte das Krankenhaus Blaines Eltern nicht erreichen, da sie auf einer Kreuzfahrt waren. Da Finn Blaines Handy hatte, habe ich damit Deine Mum angerufen, Blaine, um Sie zu informieren."

Blaine sah Burt mit großen Augen an, sagte aber nichts.

Burt fuhr fort. „Deine Mum schien besorgt und kurze Zeit später rief mich Dein Vater zurück. Er … er war … auch besorgt, denke ich, aber nicht besorgt genug um die Kreuzfahrt dafür abzubrechen."

Blaine holte tief Luft und schloss kurz gequält die Augen, aber er sagte nichts. Kurt nahm seine Hand und drückte sie liebevoll.

Burt sah Blaine an und fuhr fort. „Blaine, Dein Vater wollte dem Krankenhaus eine Einwilligung faxen, damit sie für Dich die medizinischen Entscheidungen treffen sollten. Ich habe Deinem Vater am Telefon gesagt, dass er lieber mir diese Einwilligung geben soll, damit ich für Dich entscheiden kann. Das hat er dann auch getan."

„Deshalb hat Dr. Fisher Dich um die Einwilligung für Blaines Operation gebeten, jetzt verstehe ich das!" sagte Kurt.

Burt sah Kurt ernst an und nickte nur. „Kurt, bitte, ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

„Oh, okay!" Kurt sah zu Blaine, doch dieser starrte nur vor sich auf seine Bettdecke.

„Blaine, Dein Vater … er …" Burt stockte, da er nicht wusste, wie er Blaine sagen sollte, dass sein Vater sich anscheinend nicht besonders um ihn sorgte und er nicht viel Überredung gebraucht hatte, um Burt als Vormund für ihn einzusetzen.

„Was hat mein Vater gesagt oder getan, Mr. … ähm, Burt?" fragte Blaine leise. „Sie können es mir ruhig sagen! Was meinen Vater betrifft, kann mich nicht mehr allzu viel schockieren!" Blaines Stimme zitterte ein wenig und Kurt sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Sie müssen wissen," fuhr Blaine fort. „dass ich seit über einem halben Jahr nicht mehr mit meinem Vater gesprochen habe. Mit meiner Mutter telefoniere ich ab und zu, weil sie sich noch ein wenig um mich sorgt. Ich wohne die meiste Zeit in der Dalton Akademie und verbringe meine Ferientage mit Freunden, damit ich nicht nach Hause muss. Meine Eltern haben mir ein Auto und eine Kreditkarte zur Verfügung gestellt und damit meinen sie ihren Elternpflichten genüge getan zu haben. Also, Burt, was auch immer mein Vater getan hat, ich denke, ich werde es verkraften können!"

Burt und Kurt sahen Blaine erstaunt an. So offen hatten beide Blaine über seine Eltern noch nie reden hören. Burt nickte verstehend.

„Dein Vater war damit einverstanden, dass ich bis Du 18 bist, Dein Vormund werde. Ich habe ihm das vorgeschlagen, damit Du jemanden hast, der immer für Dich da ist! Ich will Dich nicht bevormunden und es hat auch nichts damit zu tun, dass Du Kurts Freund bist. Ich werde Euer Zusammensein nicht einschränken oder sonst irgendwie im Weg stehen. Was ich möchte, ist, dass Du bis Du 18 bist jemanden hast, der sich um Dich sorgt und ich möchte, dass Du eine Familie hast, die zu Dir steht, wenn es auch nicht Deine eigene ist. Was ich außerdem möchte, aber nur, wenn Du es auch wirklich willst, ist, dass Du bei uns einziehst."

Burt blickte Blaine an, der ihn nur aus großen Augen anstarrte. Kurt fing sich schneller, obwohl auch er ziemlich geschockt von dem war, was sein Vater gerade gesagt hatte.

„Dad, Du bist jetzt Blaines Vormund?" fragte Kurt langsam.

„Ich habe die Papiere hier bei mir und muss sie nur noch unterschreiben." Burt deutete auf den Umschlag in seiner Hand. „Ich unterschreibe sie aber nur, wenn Blaine damit einverstanden ist!" Burt blickte Blaine weiter an und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch Blaine schien wie versteinert zu sein. Nach einer für Burt endlos scheinenden Zeit sah Blaine ihn direkt an.

„Wieso wollen Sie das für mich tun, Mr. Hummel?" fragte er leise und Burt sah die Tränen in Blaines Augen.

Burt schluckte und trat zu Blaine ans Bett. „Ich kenne Dich nun schon seit über einem Jahr, Blaine. Du bist immer freundlich, zuvorkommend und höflich und obwohl Du auch schon mal eine Grenze überschritten hast, habe ich Dich sehr gern, Blaine. Du tust Kurt gut und Du hast bewiesen, dass Du mutig genug bist, Dich fünf Typen in den Weg zu stellen, um meinem Sohn zu helfen. Das rechne ich Dir besonders hoch an, Blaine! Außerdem mag Carole Dich, als ob Du ihr eigener Sohn wärst. Es ist nicht fair, wie Deine Eltern Dich behandeln und Dein Vater kann dankbar dafür sein, dass er nicht vor mir stand, als ich mit telefoniert habe."

Kurt hielt weiterhin Blaines Hand und Burt sah, dass sein Sohn angefangen hatte zu weinen, aber er sagte nichts, sondern wartete auf Blaines Reaktion genau wie Burt.

Blaine brauchte ein paar Minuten, um das gerade Gehörte zu verkraften. Schon viel zu lange war er auf sich allein gestellt gewesen, weil sein Bruder keine Zeit hatte und seine Eltern sich nach seinem Outing von ihm abgewendet hatten. Blaine hatte sich damit abgefunden und es zu akzeptieren gelernt. Doch nun stand Burt Hummel vor ihm und bot ihm die Gelegenheit, jemanden zu haben, der sich für ihn interessierte, der ihn nicht ablehnte, weil er schwul war, sondern ihn genau so akzeptieren würde. Er sah Burt an und er sah, dass Burt all das was er sagte auch so meinte und Blaine fing an zu weinen.

„Kurt, könnte ich bitte mal …?" Burt machte Kurt ein Zeichen, dass er Aufstehen sollte und Kurt nickte schnell und stand auf. Burt drückte Kurt den Umschlag in die Hand, nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz und nahm Blaines Hand. „Blaine! Wenn Dir das hier alles zu schnell geht oder Du irgendwelche Zweifel an all dem hast, dann verstehe ich das vollkommen!" Burt drückte Blaines Hand. „Wir können auch ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen und jetzt nicht alles …"

„Nein, Mr. Hummel!" unterbrach ihn Blaine und schniefte ein paar Mal. „Noch nie hat sich in den letzten Jahren jemand für mich so eingesetzt, wie Sie es jetzt tun. Ich war die meiste Zeit allein und auf mich gestellt und jetzt … ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll?"

„Blaine!" sagte Burt eindringlich und sah ihm in die Augen. „Bitte sag Burt und Du zu mir, o.k.?"

Blaine nickte nur und Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen. „Burt, ich habe Kurt immer für seinen coolen Dad beneidet! Jeder schwule Junge wünscht sich, dass seine Eltern ihn akzeptieren. Meine Mutter liebt mich, das hoffe ich zumindest, aber … aber sie kann einfach nicht akzeptieren wie ich bin und mein Vater …" Blaine machte eine kurze Pause, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und fuhr dann fort. „In den letzten Jahren hatte ich außer meinem Bruder, der fast nie Zeit hatte, niemanden aus meiner Familie, der sich für mich und meine Probleme interessierte. Als ich Kurt traf und erfuhr, dass sein Dad ihn akzeptiert, freute ich mich für ihn, aber insgeheim war ich ein bisschen neidisch. Ich habe bisher niemandem erzählt, wie meine Eltern mich behandeln, weil ich nicht wollte, dass mich jemand bemitleidet." Blaine überlegte kurz und sah Burt dann in die Augen. „Burt! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du mein Vormund wärst."

Burt fing an zu strahlen, obwohl ihm ebenfalls Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er stand auf und nahm Blaine in den Arm. Kurt sah zu, wie sein Vater Blaine umarmte und weinte vor Freude.

….

Eine Woche später wurde Blaine aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Kurt hatte diese Woche genutzt, um das Gästezimmer umzugestalten, damit Blaine sich dort wohl fühlen konnte. Blaine hatte beschlossen, bei den Hummel-Hudsons zu wohnen. Wenn er wieder zur Schule gehen durfte, würde sich dies sowieso nur auf die Wochenenden und die Ferien beschränken, aber er hatte nun ein Zuhause, in das er gerne zurückkehren konnte.

Finn war wegen der Vormundschaftsgeschichte zuerst etwas irritiert gewesen und auf seine Frage, ob Blaine jetzt Kurts Bruder sei, hatte er außer einem bösen Blick von Kurt noch keine für ihn befriedigende Antwort erhalten.

Gemeinsam mit Burt, Finn und Kurt hatte Blaine seine Sachen aus dem Haus seiner Eltern geholt, in dem er die letzten Jahre eigentlich allein gewohnt hatte. Blaine warf den Haustürschlüssel in den Briefkasten nachdem er abgeschlossen hatte und sah sich nicht noch einmal um. Dies war nie ein Zuhause gewesen, in dem er sich geborgen und sicher gefühlt hatte.

….

Als Blaine und Kurt dabei waren, Blaines Sachen anschließend in sein neues Zimmer zu räumen, hielt Kurt plötzlich inne und sah Blaine an.

„Blaine, kann ich Dich mal etwas fragen?"

Blaine hörte auf Bücher in ein Regal zu stellen und blickte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Natürlich!"

„Als Du Dich gegen diese fünf Jungs gestellt hast, um mir zu helfen, wusstest Du doch, dass Du gegen sie keine Chance hattest, oder?"

Blaine überlegte kurz. Kurt und er hatten noch kein einziges Wort über diesen Vorfall verloren, an den sich Blaine leider auch wieder erinnerte. Blaine hatte gedacht, dass Kurt noch Zeit brauchte, um darüber zu sprechen, doch anscheinend beschäftigte es ihn mehr als er gedacht hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte, ja!" antwortete er ehrlich. „Ich hatte gedacht, ich könnte sie einfach ein wenig hinhalten bis Finn erscheint, aber sicher konnte ich auch nicht sein, dass Finn die SMS überhaupt gelesen hatte."

„Warum hast Du nicht noch ein wenig gewartet?" fragte Kurt und Tränen traten in seine Augen.

Blaine trat näher an Kurt heran und nahm seine Hände in seine. „Kurt, ich konnte sehen, dass Du Angst hattest und ich wollte Dir helfen. Ich konnte Dich das keine weitere Sekunde länger allein ertragen lassen!"

„Aber Du hast Dich in Gefahr gebracht und Du wärst beinahe …" Kurts Stimme versagte und Blaine nahm Kurt in den Arm.

„Hey, shhhh, Kurt! Ich bin hier! Alles ist gut!" sagte er leise und drückte Kurt an sich. „Ich würde es genauso wieder tun, weil ich Dich liebe!" flüsterte er.

Kurt löste sich aus Blaines Umarmung und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich liebe Dich auch Blaine!"

….

Während des Abendessens, bei dem auch Rachel anwesend war, beobachtete Blaine seine neue „Familie". Mit einem Grinsen stellte er fest, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl und geborgen gefühlt hatte. Blaine war sich sicher, dass er ein neues Zuhause gefunden hatte.

„Blaine, was meinte mein Vater eigentlich damit, als er sagte, Du hättest schon einmal eine Grenze überschritten?" fragte Kurt neugierig.

Blaine verschluckte sich fast und sah Burt hilflos an, doch dieser zog nur grinsend die Augenbrauen hoch und fing an zu lachen.

….

Ende


End file.
